بحث کاربر:Sannse
Re: Attribution Salute, The articles on my wiki, have another original editors, here, but the ones who contacted you think it's theirs. Though I took the images from the English Assassin's Creed wiki, I properly attributed them. I imported their templates here, and when you import a page, name of the editors appear in the page history. And I did tell them to read Wikia's Licensing. And if I was wrong to think that it is sufficient to attribute the original editors in the edit summary or page history, please let me know. I copied their theme, in order to make it look like this wiki is a part of the that wiki. But after the fight they imposed, I've been looking forward to give this wiki it's own identity. I've been busy with making a new background, so I'm just going to need some time to make a new theme. --امام الموت ‏۸/۱۶/۲۰۱۱ میلادی، ساعت ۰۲:۵۸ (UTC) If you need help in making a new theme, I'd be happy to help :) I have made a few, including Bleach and Ninja Gaiden. It's something I like to do in my spare time sometimes -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) ‏۸/۱۸/۲۰۱۱ میلادی، ساعت ۰۰:۰۷ (UTC) Theme Thank you. in fact, I was wondering how do those guys at English Assassin's Creed upload a background image, that exceed size limit of Theme designer, also their wordmark is not coming from the theme designer, and how to use an icon(?) on a wiki. Surely I need help in making a theme, I don't know how the main page of this wiki should look like while this wiki only consists of 50 pages. --امام الموت ‏۸/۱۸/۲۰۱۱ میلادی، ساعت ۱۰:۲۳ (UTC) They are using CSS to add the big background and the logo. It's not recommended, because big images are slow to load. By using such a large image, they are slowing their site. But if you want to do the same, you can edit Mediawiki:Wikia.css and tweak all sorts of things (see http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Customization_policy here] for more about the limitations) For the favicon, you just need to upload a .ico image with the name "favicon.ico". And for your main page, I would just start simple :) you can build build up over time. I'll make a background for you later if I can, and then you can change it if you have other ideas later :) -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) ‏۸/۲۲/۲۰۱۱ میلادی، ساعت ۱۶:۱۵ (UTC) Well... For the main page... I can use any help you can give. It has been two weeks that I have not even looked at the main page. Because I have no idea what portals are and how templates are made, yet! And thanks for the new theme and background. There is also a problem with the wiki's name. When I was creating it, I thought I was supposed to pick an English name, and I do like it English. But it was supposed to be Persian, so I wrote "The Assassin's Creed Persian" in order to become "The Assassin's Creed Persian Wiki". But it turned out to be "ویکی The Assassin's Creed Persian", a mixture of English and Persian words! Is there a way I can fix this? --امام الموت ‏۸/۲۴/۲۰۱۱ میلادی، ساعت ۲۰:۳۰ (UTC) I can fix the name, I just need to know exactly what you want it to be :) For the main page, I would suggest starting simply with something like a slider , a poll, and a bit of news. See this wiki for an example. Once you have a few bits in place, you can develop it over time -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) ‏۸/۲۶/۲۰۱۱ میلادی، ساعت ۰۱:۲۵ (UTC) The name should be: " Assassin's Creed Persian Wiki " Thanks again... Everything we have in the main page now, is useless, you can delete all of them. A slider is cool, just say if you want me to upload images for it. And what kind of images? News is awesome, we always wanted it. About the favicon, I uploaded a .ico image with the name "favicon.ico", and it's not working! There is also something I wanted to ask from the beginning. Our fellows in the Assassin's Creed English Wiki are using two modes in the edit mode. One is "Source mode" and the other is "Visual mode". And writing Persian in the source mode is nearly impossible. Because the wiki codes are written from left to right, and Persian is written from right to left. How can we get that "Rich text mode/Visual mode"? --امام الموت ‏۸/۲۶/۲۰۱۱ میلادی، ساعت ۰۵:۴۶ (UTC) The favicon is showing for me, they can be very heavily cached by browsers so slow to update. I've changed the sitename. I don't know enough about the game to make you a slider or news section though, that was just a suggestion for you :) I've turned on the visual mode for the wiki - but I'm not sure how well it works for right to left languages, you'll have to let me know! Because it clashed with the CSS I'd used for the background, I uploaded a different one via the theme designer. It had to be simpler, but I might be able to work out how to put the other back if you prefer that. Hope you like it! -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) ‏۸/۳۰/۲۰۱۱ میلادی، ساعت ۰۱:۳۰ (UTC)